Warriors
by Trion12165
Summary: When a group of friends village burn down it seems like there is no where to go but then the realize where to go and meet new adventures on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors

Genesis

Chapter 1

"RING,RING" rang the giant warning bells in the tower."Fire!fire!", the eunuch and tax collected yelled.

Trion's p.o.v.

"CRAD! Get your things and leave the village is on fire!" I screamed."I'm going after madlyn!" He yelled back."Crad,no, she can handle herself, I can't afford to loose you in the fire!". But by the time I finished he was running into the fire. I could do nothing to save him now, so I grabbed my pack and our family's sword for the first born. I ran outside into the asphyxiating smoke and into the black wood forest. I waited hours for CRAD to get back. When I saw him carrying madi I...I knew that she was...

CRAD's p.o.v.

"She's barely alive" I called out to Trion. "We need to go to Brona if we are going to survive,". "I was thinking the nightmare marsh." Trion stated. "Are you crazy?! We'd all be killed!","not if we find an esper","and we do this how?","I wish I knew". I was about him a piece of my mind when I heard a groan from behind me.

Madlyn's p.o.v.

I woke up to see a cloudless sky and a worried face of CRAD. He has the cutest face ever! I realized something was off. Wait why are we in the black wood forest, and why can't I talk!Crad?CRAD! I tried and say but nothing came out. CRAD shushed me and told me it was the smoke. After lunch I could speak and was hearing the story of how we got to the forest. CRAD found me unconscious on the floor so he carried me out here. TAtteNtion told me where we were heading. I thought it was genius, except the fact esper controlled nightmares and endure them.

 **Hi! This is my 2nd fan fiction I hope you like and stick around for some more Warriors. Sorry I didn't talk about weapons or races, that's in the next one(story)**

 **I hope you like BRADENCRAD**


	2. Chapter 2

_hi **I'm trion! Sorry about how short my last story was... I hope all you guys like this story a lot better.**_

 _Trion's p.o.v_

 _Madi Crad and I trudged on to the scandam fields so we could make our way to the marsh. I fingered my sword cautiously in case of a enemy. Braden (Crad) had his bow out and drawn. Madi had her face shoved in a huge worn out book. Erif llab! she suddenly yelled. A giant ball of fire appeared in front of us."Madi you can't yell your druid spells on a trip! You k ow how they drain your energy!" Braden whispered. "You guys know I know she's a druid, right?" I whispered fiercely. They looked at each other and then me."What, have you been hiding something from me?" I asked._

Madi's p.o.v.

"Trion... we are engaged." I told him. "Braden why did you not tell me this?" Trion said strangely calm." Because you would be furious if an elf married a druid! You're so strict about our elven culture..." Braden half whispered."Braden I know you love her." Trion said." I could care less who you married(no offence) as long as she is good to you and you are good to her." I always felt weird around Trion but now he seems cool to hang out with. At night we un packed two tents one for me and Braden and one for Tri. Trion said he was going to go on ahead to check the perimeter for any one armed with his sword. But as he left a shadowy figure snuck into their camp.

Braden's p.o.v.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure go into Trion's tent. I stood up and walked over to his tent with my bow ready. I looked in Trion's "necessary" things I checked every where but then I saw it. It was hidden in the corner, dark, foreboding. I used a candle to see what it was. All I saw was a scared beaver from the marmadion. It was so cute and fluffy! I gave it some of my food and quickly made a cage out of sticks and pampered it with pillows and blankets. It went into the little house. I'm going to name it beav. Beav squeaked ans Trion came back into camp. I didn't under stand why until I looked up and realized Trion was missing his hands!

Madi's p.o.v.

"Hey Tri! Are we clear?" I asked him. "From what I can tell yes, but there are some sirens a while way. We can avoid them easily if we... Crad? Are you ok you seem as pale as a ghost?" Trion asked clearly concerned."Yeah are you ok." I asked him."No! Trion lost his hands","And you lost your marbles." Trion replied. Just come over here and touch my beaver","what beaver?"."Braden are you ok I'm really worried about you.." I asked." CRAD! Holy dremm! My hands are gone, but how can I pick up my sword with no hands?." Trion asked. I thought a minute not caring a bout ma boys." Tri dremm is not the word for this stemm is, or esper in our language.

Errie' p.o.v.

Dremm. Their onto me. That stupid druid caught me. I was contemplating what to do, show my self or intensify the "treatment". I decided to show my self." Well, well well,. I was finally seen by a stupid little female druid." I spat at her. "Well at least I didn't use my mind tricks to find you." She said.". Oh and my name is Madlyn not a stupid little female druid. And hey Crad help."." Oh them there long gone by now. You just entered into mental battle. The only way to leave is to DIE."

Trion's p.o.v.

I woke up extremely groggy with goop(?) In my eyes . I yelled for CRAD and Madi but they weren't around. In front of me there was a letter. From someone unknown. It said ,"Dear Trion I know you are very confused right now but stay strong, we need you". At that moment Braden appeared behind me. "Why?" He asked,"Why have you not told me.". "No, no! This can't happen now! Not now of all times!" I shouted with rage." Why have you never told me you were adopted.".

CRAD's p.o.v.

I woke up and jumped, looked around for my friends but they were gone. I found a note lying on the ground saying ,"Being the leader of the group you need to stay strong and not give into little tricks.". As I finished I turned around to see Madi on the ground staring off into oblivion. "Madi, are you ok?" No answer."Madi!". A little trickle of blood ran out of her mouth. I stared horrified as the covers began to sleep out with her blood. "What happened?" I barely whispered." You did Braden" Trion said," you did this when she choose me over you. You killed her.".


End file.
